Sasquatch
Background Sasquatch(サスカッチ, Sasukatchi) is the most noble of his tribe of Bigfoot that live deep in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. When he sensed the powers of the monster Pyron, he set out to find out what it was. After returning to his village, he finds members of his village have disappeared. In the center of his village was a huge hole. Determined that his fellow villagers have been pulled into trouble, Sasquatch jumped into the hole to help them. In the end, he found out that his fellow Bigfoot went willingly because Jedah offered them lots of bananas. Village of bigfoot The village lies in a basin within the Rocky mountains of Canada. It is surrounded by steep mountains. Below their village is a huge frozen lake which is covered with thick ice. This is where they catch their primary source of food, fish. About 100 Bigfoot's live in this village. To them, it is more like a big family than a tribe. The temperature is constantly at -30 degrees celcius (-22 degrees fahrenheit). Near the entrance to their village is a village called Crevasse. A snowstorm blows at a rate of 20 m per second (45 miles per hour). It is very hard for a human to enter this village. Even if they somehow do, if they make the Bigfoot's mad in ay way, their chances of making it out alive are slim. The Communication network They have their own distinct network using Makai Seals called Makai Postal. This is the Bigfoot's information source and it proves a cultural and modern standard of living. Even when Sasquatch left his village, they used Stone Mail to contact each other. It's delivery service spans all over the world. It can send mail to the South Pole or North Pole within 4 days. This is due to the Makai race of Mach-Crab beasts. Human relations The Bigfoot race is not a violent race. In fact, they are friendly towards other races. But this is only if manners are shown. As long as you don't treat them as wild beasts or show beasts, and show signs of friendship, they will reciprocate by also showing signs of friendship. To them, human sincerity means bananas or other delicious foods. To keep a good relation, food is an essential item. Sasquatch's companions The Bigfoot live together in the same village with the Makai Snowslide Penguins. They help Sasquatch when they hear about the disappearance of their village members. Their desperate attacks tend to draw tears. The Snowmen of Bigfoot Village belong to a Makai race called the Snowman race. They have the ability to make it snow or to cause the temperature to fall. To aid Sasquatch, they follow him into Majigen. The Snow Beast race are a very shy Makai race that resemble sled dogs. They are very friendly towards the Bigfoot race, but rarely show themselves. When it is urgent, they quickly appear and pull Sasquatch very powerfully. The small Makai Whale is a long time friend of Sasquatch. It's huge blow from its tail is always powerful. There have been interchange since the tribe leader Tundra was young. About real bigfoot The North American version of the Abominable Snowman, or Yeti, from the Himalayas. In Canada it is called a Sasquatch, while in the United States they popularly refer to it as Bigfoot. The word Sasquatch closely resembles and is derived from several native names for the creature used by tribes in the coastal area of the Pacific north west. The creature is supposed to be at least 2.1 m (6'9") tall, but adults can be as tall as 3.5 m (11'5"). Its footprints measure somewhere between 40-55 cm (16-20 inches). It has long arms, an ape-like face with a flat nose, and thick hairy fur. Sasquatch lives in the caves and hidden valleys of Canada and North America. It was first seen by white men in 1811 and since then there have been hundreds of reports on sightings and encounters. There are several photos and films of the creature, besides casts taken from its footprints, but many of these turned out to be forgeries. There are numerous people who claim they have either seen the creature itself or its tracks. Expeditions set out to search for Bigfoot have never found it, nor is there scientific evidence for its existence. It is believed by some that the Sasquatch may be related to Central Africa's mountain gorilla which Western scientists first discovered in 1903. This coincides with the date of birth given to Sasquatch. In that same year, a newspaper printed the testimony of a man who said he watched as a man was killed by aborigines, which he said looked like a black man, but covered all over with gray hair. Appearances In the Darkstalkers series *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' In other video games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Sasquatch Go Home'' (Cell Phone Game) *''Sasquatch Go Home 2'' (Cell Phone Game) Cameos in other games *''Pocket Fighter'', a member of the Bigfoot Tribe appear on the Ski Resort La Menkoi stage and two others appear on the Beach House Safrill stage. Sprite Category:Characters